


He's far too close not to kiss now; try to resist now

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Many Heads One Tale, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “Tell me to stop,” Fitz growled, teeth scoring their way down Jemma’s neck as he dragged his lips towards her collarbone, the sound of something else from the bench hitting the floor loud in the room.“No.”





	He's far too close not to kiss now; try to resist now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemfitzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemfitzsimmons/gifts), [konstantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konstantine/gifts).



> Just a quick note here - the scene in 3x08 where they first kiss is literally one of my top three moments from any television program or film. Ever. I have such a visceral reaction to it every single time I watch it. I love it. Aaaaaand then the demon in the back of my mind goes "They should have just fucked it out." So. Had to appease the demon. Here ya go.   
> Title is a line of 'Calypso' by West of Indie.

When he kissed her he thought it would be his only chance. She was in love with someone else. The universe wanted them to be apart. But he was sick of living with the confusion and heartbreak of not knowing what it would feel like to kiss her. He couldn’t restrain himself when he grabbed her, pulling her towards him as he crushed his lips to hers, heart hammering in his chest as he let himself live in the fantasy of her for a few seconds, leaning back sooner than he would have liked. When she chased after him, soft fingers on his face before she drew him into another kiss, albeit one that was less rushed and clumsy, he felt himself break, panting as they rested their foreheads together.

He couldn’t have stopped the ‘I love you’ that slipped silently from his lips if he had tried. Nor could he control the way he pressed back into her, dizzy at the sound of the surprised moan that slipped out of her a second later, her one hand twining into his hair while the other gripped at his neck, keeping him tight to her as he kissed her with more fervor, his tongue pressing against her lips until she let him into her mouth.

He knew that he was rushing things. That they needed to talk. That it wasn’t something he was ever wont to do, hands desperate in the way they clung to her as his tongue stroked over hers, biting at her bottom lip as his hands slid down her back, tugging her until her breasts were pressing against his chest, her hips flush with his even as he nudged her back and more firmly against the work bench. Head swimming with endorphins and desire, he worried he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer.

“Tell me to stop,” Fitz growled, teeth scoring their way down Jemma’s neck as he dragged his lips towards her collarbone, the sound of something else from the bench hitting the floor loud in the room.

“No,” she gasped, fingers clawing at his back as his hands went to the waistband of her trousers.  

“This is your last chance,” he hissed, biting her when she dug her nails in.

“Don’t stop. Fuck, don’t stop.” The words were released on a moan, his fingers tearing the fastenings on her trousers open before nearly ripping them off her, leaving her standing in her knickers and shirt, the small of her back pressed into the hard edge of the counter. She felt his tongue licking at the roof of her mouth almost instantly when he surged up to kiss her again, his hands scrambling for the hem of her top. She broke away only long enough for him to tug it up and off, the material catching on the edge of the computer monitor when he tossed it away, his own shirt following a heartbeat later.

“God, Jemma,” he groaned, feeling her fingers at his fly, working the zipper open before sliding into the opening of his trousers, her hand closing around his cock, stroking him deftly. Before she could do much else she found herself hoisted onto the edge of the counter, her hand torn from him and held tight in his fist above her head, wrist pressing into the shelf. He immediately moved closer until he was between her thighs, his trousers sliding down just enough to free his rigid cock as she wrapped her legs around his hips, desperate to feel him against her.   

The hand that wasn’t keeping her wrist prisoner dropped to her bra, pulling at the sensitive skin of her nipple through the fabric, making it harden as she felt a surge of wetness pooling between her thighs. Jemma panted, trying to rock her hips towards him, sighing in relief when Fitz released her wrist so that she could cling to his back, his skin warm beneath her hands as her nails dug into his shoulders.

She hadn’t realised how much she wanted him until he kissed her. How much she had always wanted him, her heart beating a staccato beneath her ribs at the feeling of his mouth on her neck and his hands squeezing at her breasts.

“Tell me to stop,” he murmured, fury lacing the words as he nipped at her earlobe, drawing a strangled moan from her throat.

“No,” she snarled. She didn’t want him to be angry, but she didn’t mind his possessiveness as she felt him sink his teeth into her neck, leaving a dark love bite in his wake even as he tugged her bra down enough that her breasts were spilling out over the cups, the fabric nudging at her nipples with each rock of his body against hers. His cock pressed against her then, the long hard line of him against her centre, only the flimsy fabric of her knickers keeping him from pushing inside her. “Fuck me.” Tilting his hips away from hers, he dropped his hand between them, pressing hard against the material of her panties, grinding it against the sensitive nerves in her clit.

“You’re so wet,” he muttered, stroking the cotton for a few more seconds before hooking one finger along the seam, tugging her knickers to the side until he could push into her cunt, his finger sliding easily. She gasped, trying to ride his hand as he moved inside her, her own hands gripping the shelves for leverage. “That’s a good girl, fuck yourself just like that.” Jemma couldn’t help the sob that tore out of her, her hips circling frantically against his fingers as the friction dragging an orgasm out of her without warning.

“Fitz,” she cried softly, burying her face in his shoulder as she trembled, feeling him still moving his hand inside her.

“Tell me to stop,” he said again, sounding as if he was at the end of his tether.

“I want more, please, I need it,” she managed to beg, moaning loudly when he withdrew his fingers only to push more tightly between her thighs, his cock nudging at her as he pressed inside, their eyes meeting. Fitz didn’t stop looking at her until he was deep inside her, their hips flush with one another as Jemma crossed her ankles behind him, her back arched as she gripped his shoulder with one hand and the edge of the counter with the other.  

She could feel herself blush under the intensity of his gaze, the blue of his eyes completely swallowed by his blown pupils. Her lips were swollen and bruised as he swooped down to kiss her, starting to move at the same time, one hand on her hip while the other went to her hair, tangling his fingers at the base of her skull.  

“You like that?” he whispered, voice rough as he rocked into her. “Like the feeling of me fucking you like that?” When she didn’t immediately reply he tugged at her hair, forcing her head back as he bit at the pale column of her throat, sucking another mark onto the skin. “Do you?” he prompted again.

“Yes!” Jemma panted, nails scratching down his spine and leaving pink lines in their wake.

“Such a good girl Jem. So tight. God, you feel so good on my cock.” The words sent a bolt of heady arousal through her, her body desperate for release, already keyed up again. “You want more?”

“Yes,” she gasped out.

“Beg for it.” The words sounded foreign coming from him, but she didn’t hesitate.

“Please Fitz, please, I’m so close,” she stammered, her breath hitching as he ground against her.

“Do you have any idea how much I want you? How much I always want you?” he asked, teeth on her collarbone again, erection dragging in and out of her pussy at a punishing rate, the sound of their bodies joining echoing around the otherwise quiet lab.

“Please Fitz, want you,” Jemma groaned, “please fuck me harder.” He grabbed her by both hips then, dragging her ass to the edge of the counter before pounding into her with reckless abandon.

“You’re mine,” he growled, Jemma’s body clenching around him at the statement, her head spinning at the way his possessive words suffused through her. She wanted nothing more than to be his.  

“Yours, I’m yours,” she repeated, over and over again as her vision went spotty, her body lurching as she started to come, tightening around him. Fitz cried out at the feeling, her name falling from his lips over and over as he came inside her, cock twitching as he filled her. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, breath rushing out against her breasts as he trembled.

She stroked her hands up and down his back as their breathing slowed, her fingers shaking as she peppered kisses into his sweat-damp hair, her body aching in all the right ways. She felt Fitz mouthing something against her skin, her brain hazy as she took a moment to decipher the words.

“I love you too,” she whispered after a moment, her chest aching when she realised he was pressing the confession into her skin over and over. He leaned back, eyes red-rimmed and glassy as he regarded her.

“Jemma –”

“I know what... what I said before but... I’m yours,” she said, trying to keep his eyes locked on her own even as she could feel him wanting to pull away. Making sure her legs were still tight around his hips she used one shaking hand to catch his cheek. “I love  _ you _ more.” He let out a watery chuckle, kissing her softly.

“We need to get dressed,” he breathed, nuzzling against her.

“Fitz –”

“Jem, I love you, more than anything. But... um... we just had sex in the lab and... uh, this isn’t exactly private?” he explained, watching Jemma’s eyes grow wide as she looked around, her cheeks flushing.

“Shit,” she scrambled, unlocking her ankles and letting him step back, hissing at the feeling of him slipping out of her.

“God I wish I could take your picture,” he moaned, tugging his trousers closed as Jemma fumbled for a moment, trying to figure out what she needed to do first. She cocked her head to the side, looking confused until he waved a hand at her. She looked utterly debauched, sitting on the counter with her thighs still spread wide, his release slowly leaking out of her, panties still shoved to the side and breasts spilling out over her bra. Biting her lip, she looked up at him, suddenly coy.

“Well, hurry up then,” she urged, watching his jaw fall open before he scrambled for his phone, clicking at it a few times before shoving it into his back pocket. She giggled, jumping down immediately after and yanking her clothes back into place, glancing in his direction a few times as he tried to right the various objects that had fallen, scrubbing at the counter with disinfectant as she buttoned her trousers. “Fitz,” she called.

“Yeah-?” he started, unable to finish as she kissed him, her hand stroking over his jaw line.

“Hurry up and then come to my bunk?”

If Bobbi was confused as to the various broken containers and Daisy by the missing footage from the lab the next day, neither said anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 
> 
> I'm gonna go die from the trailer for 5x06 again now.   
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you want :)


End file.
